Messed Up
by EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles43
Summary: It's pretty obvious that the Titans aren't as sane as they claim to be! This just proves that fact! A series of drabbles. A lot of parings. Updated every once in a while!
1. Massage

I just felt like doing a series of one-shots… Though it's mostly my cure to writer's block. But do not fret; my other stories WILL be updated! Oh, and viewer discretion is advised. Though those chaps will be coming later, this isn't for the lighthearted or mentally sane! xD.

Disclaimer: Dx How many times do I have to say this? I do not own Teen Titans, and may lighting strike me if I'm lying… No, nothing at all, I'm not a pile of human toast, so there ya go.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in Titan's Tower. The moon shone through the giant glass windows. Everyone was still awake, for the exception of Robin.<p>

Cyborg and Starfire were having a midnight chat about each of their love-lives and stuff. Mostly about Robin and Bumble Bee, though Jinx had come up a couple of times. While they were speaking, something interrupted them.

"More Beast Boi-III! OH YEAH BABY, YEAH!"

Both Cyborg and Starfire's eyes widened at the voice. It was none other than Raven's.

"Are they doing what I think that they are-?" Starfire started but was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Let's go check it out."

"But why? We should not invade their privacy, especially if they are being the 'intimate' with each other." Starfire cocked her head to the side.

At this comment Cyborg blushed lightly, but then shook it off.

"For blackmail, duh." He said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just then more screams were heard.

"Harder, HARDER!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Cyborg shook his head again and said, "Come on, let's go."

Cyborg and Starfire approached the door with the word 'Raven' on it. Starfire typed in the security password that Raven had given her with guilt plastered all over her face.

The doors swooshed open to reveal…

Beast Boy giving Raven a massage on the bed.

"Guys! That is sooooo unfair! This was totally blackmail potential!" Cyborg whined. The couple within the room just stared at him really confused and freaked out.

"What did you think we were doing?" Raven asked in an intimidating voice.

"Nooootin." Cyborg replied, edging away behind Starfire.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy tried asking the redhead.

"Cyborg thought you two were being intimate and wanted to blackmail you. I simply tagged along." She explained, honesty obvious on her face.

Both Beast Boy and Raven looked at Cyborg with a glare that would make The Batman piss his pants.

"Hehe…" Cyborg tried laughing it off. It wasn't working.

"See ya later Star!" He yelled before taking off, full speed, towards the sanctuary of his room.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, blushed, and then started laughing. Starfire just stood there, a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Raven asked her friend.

"Oh nothing, I am just wondering how on Tameran Robin slept through this all." She informed her two friends. Little did they know that Robin was having wet dreams about everyone's favorite little alien.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap ( I spelled it R-A-P in the fifth grade spelling bee. It wasn't my fault that a music genre was the first thing that came to mind xDDD)! I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and there will be a second chapie added right now so that this one won't feel lonely! Hasta luego! Toodles!<p> 


	2. Dishwasher Safe

Haha. Told ya! Anyways, I don't feel that there should be a second disclaimer, so on with the craziness!

"BEAST BOOOOOOY! WHY THE FUCK ARE MY SANSKIRT SCROLLS IN THE DISHWASHER!" Raven yelled from the kitchen to the green changeling playing Mega Monkeys 4 on the Game Station.

"Well, they looked all old and dirty and ugly, so I thought maybe I should wash them for you." Beast Boy replied, pausing the game.

Raven's eyes doubled into four red eyes and she took off after Beast Boy.

"Those were ancient, one-of-a-kind scrolls! And now they are ruined. YOU. WILL. PAY!" Raven shouted in anger.

"Tell my mommy I love her!" Beast boy yelled to Cyborg who just looked confused.

There ya go, a 100 word drabble! Yayz! And it's exact. I'm so proud.*sheds tear* Well, since this one was ubber short, I'll post another one tomorrow! And then comes Running Away! And after that, on Thursday, hopefully, Cheaper by the Dozen (though not many people like that one T.T)!


	3. Shawty's Like A Melody

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own the Teen Titans or Replay by Iyaz

* * *

><p>Beast Boy walked into the Common Room with his purple, yes purple, iPod. He had his earphones in his ears, yet both Cyborg and Raven could hear the music because his earphones were unplugged. Though he probably had no idea.<p>

"Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can't keep out. Got me singing like na na na na, every day. It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay replay replay ay ay ay!" Beast Boy sang off key to the music, not realizing he had company.

"Um, Beast B-?" Raven was interrupted by Cyborg who yanked her behind the kitchen counter.

"Let's just listen." Cyborg whispered. Raven nodded in agreement.

Again Beast Boy started with the chorus, but just a bit different…

"Terra's like a melo-. No no no! Ugh. Lemme try it differently this time."

Both Raven and Cyborg looked at each other with mixed expressions. Cyborg's was more of shock and amusement while Raven's was of shock and jealousy.

The song went back to the chorus and he started again.

"Raven's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like na na na na, every day. It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay replay replay ay ay ay!" he sang with a much better voice than last time.

"Perfect!" he shouted.

"WTF!" Raven yelled out, unable to contain her shock and happiness, though she wouldn't admit the latter.

Beast Boy whipped his head toward Raven and his eyes were as big as saucers.

"Got things to do, places to be, people to see! Bye!" he shouted before running off.

* * *

><p>Next one won't be BBxRae! Though they're my fave couple! Hehe. Hope you guys liked it! Oh, and review replies on the fifth chapie! I love writing them, idk why. xD<p> 


	4. Cyborg's Laundry

This is the first semi long one xD! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bee's thong.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively ordinary day for everyone in Titans' Tower. For the exception of Robin. He had laundry duty. To say he was outraged would be an understatement. Why would he, the leader, be put up for such a horrible task?<p>

As he went through Cyborg's almost nonexistent laundry, he was surprised to find a yellow and black thong…

"What the heck is this?" Robin asked himself, handling the item very carefully until he realized what is was.

"Oh GOD!" he yelped before dropping the offending article of clothing on the floor.

"CYBORG!"

Unfortunately, Starfire came in through the doors to the small laundry room first.

"Why did you yell Cyborg's name out?" She asked innocently.

Robin just pointed at the floor. Starfire was confused, but then she saw it. The thong! Of course!

"Oh Robin! You've got it all wrong! Remember the day you let us have the 'slumber party' just for us girls?"

Robin just nodded. He didn't get what that had to do with the lingerie lying on the ground.

"Well, while Bumble Bee was out of the room, Jinx dared Raven to teleport a piece of Bee's undergarments into Cyborg's laundry hamper." She said sheepishly.

Just as she finished, Cyborg barged into the room with a look on his face that practically yelled 'WTF do you want?'

"What, bird boy? I got a date at 7, so hurry up." Cyborg told him.

"But it is just 2 p.m.?" Starfire said, but neither of the boys heard her.

"Oh, I was just gonna ask why there was a thong in your laundry pile, but don't sweat it, Starfire explained everything." Robin waved him off.

"We didn't do anything okay! She was just showing me her lingerie! I have no idea what that's doing there!" Cyborg shouted defensively, obviously not hearing what Robin had just stated.

"Um, I just said you were off the hook, but now, I think this is more interesting." Robin smirked.

"What is?" a monotone voice was heard coming through the doorway.

"Yeah! Don't leave us outta the loop!" a squeaky voice shouted afterwards.

"Oh, friends! We are so glad you could join us in our quest to figure out how Bumble Bee's lingerie ended up in Cyborg's hamper!" Starfire burst with happiness.

Cyborg fumed. "First off, no we are NOT happy because now the whole dang tower knows! And second, this aint a quest!"

"But this is fun." Starfire said gloomily.

"This isn't playtime Star. It's a serious case." Robin explained.

"Dude, just cuz he probably had sex doesn't mean tha- Beast Boy's explanation was cut short by non other than Cyborg himself.

"How many times do I hafta say that I did NOT DO ANYTHIN WITH BEE!" Cyborg shrieked.

"Five?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Not funny." Cyborg was defiantly peeved.

"If you would just explain it to us, then this would all be over." Robin stated.

"No shit Sherlock." muttered Raven.

"Just get the feline out of the bag." Our favorite alien persuaded Cyborg.

"It's let the cat out of the bag." Beast Boy corrected.

"Just hurry up. I have clothes to clean." Robin reminded.

"And you think that we have nothing better to do? I was right in the middle of a good book when grass stain over here convinced me to come and check it out!" Raven shouted, glaring at the resident changeling.

"Eeeek!" Beast Boy yelped before trying to find a hiding spot from Raven's sudden fury.

"Um, well, Bee came over the other day and she put on a fashion show. I remember seeing the thong, but I don't know how it got misplaced." Cyborg explained sincerely. He really wanted to get out of the room so that Raven wouldn't start going after him instead of Beast Boy.

"Well, we had a sleepover later on that night. Jinx dared me to teleport it into his hamper, but I took it out afterwards." Raven added.

"That still doesn't explain how it ended up there." Robin persisted.

"Maybe Beast Boy has an answer." Starfire suggested.

"Naw, the only thing B has is piss in his pants." Cyborg commented.

"I have a feeling he might know something. Do you Beast Boy?" Raven asked with an evil smile.

"Hehe." He chuckled nervously. After a pregnant pause, he said, "Coming dude!" and ran off to the imaginary 'dude'.

"I'll get him." Raven assured and then went after her prey with the glint of the devil in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo, did ya guys like? Did you, or did you? O.o<p> 


	5. TTSP Part 1: Flinx Fail

I would like to say a few things, starting with the fact that this might not be too funny, and that this isn't the end of this tale ^.^ I have loads of things to do plus writers block, though Cheaper By The Dozen (for those who care)will be updated tomorrow, for sure! Also, TTSP means Teen Titans Slumber Party, though most of you probably got it already. Hehe. Though I'd be glad if you found this even the slightest bit amusing! Oh and this is the last disclaimer for Teen Titans, ever. If I ever do end up owning Teen Titans, I will tell you so. Oh, and I didn't use a translator, if you're wondering. I'm 100% Mexican and am fluent in Spanish, though I'm too lazy to make sure all of the words are spelled right and to put accents, which I didn't.

Disclaimer: I don't f*****g own the d**n Teen Titans!

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Kid Flash slurred. He was kind of kinky, but of course he couldn't get that out of her. Not for now, at least. But he was going to at least get something out of her.<p>

Jinx groaned, "What do you want ginger **(A/N: I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST RED-HEADS! It just seems like something Jinx might say)**?"

Kid Flash pouted before continuing, "Well, Titans West are having a Titan Sleepover Extravaganza, all of Titans East plus us are invited. Wanna come?"

Jinx just looked at him with a weird face. "You want me to just stride into the home of my ex-enemies?"

"Hey, you helped us defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. You're part of the team, whether you like it or not." Kid Flash reassured her.

"But what if they kick me out or send me to jail or-?" Jinx was cut short by Kid Flash.

"It's gonna be fine. They gave you a communicator, didn't they? They trust you and they won't turn against you, I promise."

"If you're so sure…"

Everyone was all settled in and comfortable in the Common Room of Titans' West Tower. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Jinx, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, and Starfire, all in that order, sat or laid down on the 360 degree couch that Cyborg had built. They were all covered in blankets, some also had pillows, which all had some sort of signature touch to it that varied from each young hero. They were all deciding on what to do.

"Let us all play the spinning of the bottle!" Starfire suggested.

It was a rather large group of Titans, and Robin at first didn't approve of this since he thought that a villain might attack. Not that they were stupid enough, but you never know. They were thinking about stuff to do since there were a lot of them and they all wanted to do something together.

"That's a great idea!" Kid Flash yelled, as giddy as a school girl who just got a boyfriend.

"Let's just revamp it with Truth or Dare. It'll be more fun." Beast Boy squeaked. Yes, he was finally going through puberty.

*"Nosotros vamos por la botella!" Mas y Menos shouted before quickly, and I mean quickly, grabbing an empty bottle and coming back to lie down in their respective blankets on the large circular couch, but not before handing it to Starfire.

*"Ay, eres muy bella Starfire. Me pierdo en tus ojos hermosos!" Mas swooned over Starfire.

*"Brillas mas fuerte que un millon de estrellas Starfire." Menos added.

"Hey hey hey, stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Robin fumed.

*"Esta bien!" said Menos

*"No te necesitas que **encabronar!" Mas cursed.

"Mas! Language!" Bumble Bee got after him.

*"Perdon **jefa." Mas covered himself up with his blanket.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Cyborg boomed.

Robin, takin the initiative, spun the bottle first. It landed on Aqualad.

"Sooooo, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Aqualad responded.

Robin's lips curved into an evil smile.

"I dare you to French-kiss Speedy for a minute." He stated simply.

Everyone was in shock, and then they started laughing. But that all stopped when Aqualad shrugged and actually went for the kiss.

"Dude! I always said that you two were homo, but I never thought it was true!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven elbowed him.

"Shut up," she whispered to him.

After a while of their forced PDA, Speedy and Aqualad were told that they could separate. They didn't obey though, and things were starting to become more heated. Before Mas and Menos could be scarred for life, Raven teleported them into a guest room so they could continue their 'pleasures' there.

"Well, I certainly won't get that outta my head for a while. Thank the lord." Jinx commented in a deadpan.

"Maybe I could help you with that." Kid Flash smirked.

"Come on guys! We already have that mental image stuck in our head _and _the fact that they're doing the nasty right now in the Tower! We don't need anything more!" Cyborg wailed. The truth was that he didn't want to see his ex smooching another guy. But there wasn't much else he could do than complain.

"Let us get back to the game!" Starfire shouted, energetic as always.

Jinx grabbed the bottle and spun. Sadly for Raven, it landed on her.

"So what's it gonna be? Truth or Dare?" Jinx asked a bit too nice for Raven's liking.

"Truth?" she said, very unsure of her choice.

"Hm, lemme think…" Jinx tapped her chin.

An imaginary light bulb popped up over her head and she yelled, "I got it!"

"Tell the truth, who was the Titan you first had a crush on?"

All of the others jaws, including Raven's, hit the floor. That was a question they did not expect, but it was brilliant!

"Oh, and I put a truth spell on all of us, so you can't lie unless you want a longer nose." Jinx added.

Raven glared at her before saying in a monotone, "Very cliché."

Jinx shrugged her shoulders, "So, it still works. Now just say your answer."

Beast Boy looked pretty smug and decided to speak up.

"It's me, obviously. Right Rae?"

"First off, don't call me Rae. I hate it when you call me that," her nose grew, "And second, no it's not you." At this comment, her nose went back to its normal size.

"Just get the cat out of the bag Raven!" Robin shouted exasperated by how long it was taking to answer a stupid question.

Raven looked at Robin before yelling back, "It was you okay! Though I honestly don't know why I even liked a dickhead like you!"

Everyone looked at her with a face that screamed 'you did _not _just do that'.

*"Crees que estan locos los gringos **(A/N: Not in a rasist way okay! It's just the way that some people refer to albinos)**?" Menos whispered to Mas from under their make-shift tent that they had made from their blankets to block out the older Titans.

Mas nodded his head.

"Okaaay! Since I know that I'm resisting the urge to punch Robin in the face right know and Starfire's the same with Raven, let's just continue the game. Raven, it's your turn." Beast Boy broke the awkward silence.

Raven telepathically spun the bottle and it unceremoniously landed on Cyborg.

"Truth or Dare?" Raven droned, void of any emotion.

"Dare." Cyborg replied. Little did he know that it was a big mistake.

Raven whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened.

"Oh noooo way Raven, I am not doing that." Cyborg shook his head.

"Ya hafta Sparky." Bumble Bee shot him a smile.

"Oh fine, but I am so gonna regret this later."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger anyone? I know it's not my best work and it's not really funny, but it will get to that! This will probably have to more parts and a ton of more parings though it started as a Flinx... Oh, and this was written on 610 so technically I still stuck to my updating daily promises! Oh, and I didn't use a translator, if you're wondering. I'm 100% Mexican and am fluent in Spanish, though I'm too lazy to make sure all of the words are spelled right and to put accents and other symbols, which I didn't.

*Translation notes:

_Nosotros vamos por la botella_

We'll got get the bottle

_Ay, eres muy bella Starfire. Me pierdo en tus ojos hermosos!_

Ay, you're so pretty Starfire. I get lost in you beautiful eyes!

_Brillas mas fuerte que un millon de estrellas Starfire._

You shine brighter than a million stars Starfire.

_Esta bien!_

Okay!

_No te necesitas que encabronar!_

You don't need to get mad! **Note: encabronar is a Spanish curse that doesn't have a literal translation that remember at the moment. But it is like saying mad, just in a vulgar fashion.**

_Perdon jefa._

Sorry mom/leader/boss etc. **Note: jefa is mostly used like an informal Mrs., but it can vary from it being a teacher to it being your mother or a grown woman on the street.**

_Crees que estan locos los gringos?_

Do you think albinos/gringos are crazy?

** no literal translation

Review replies from the past 4 chaps below!

CHAPTER 2:

_black rose-raven angel:__ I. Am. Cracking. Up.^_^ I am literally ROFL while typing this! This is really good comic relief after packing for hours XD Now I'm leaving before mum comes and takes my phone*shh!* ~Rose(who shouldn't be reading or reviewing right now :D_) Aww, thanks. I honestly didn't think this story would thrive at all, but this review helped reassure me! Good luck with the move(though you're probably already in your new home…)

_BerryDrops:__ Ha dude this is awesome! It' so random I love it. Keep writing more :D _I have taken the advice of the BerryDrops and have written more. Yay! heh, thnx for reviewing!

_Ducktape980:__ This story is really funny so far! cant wait for more! and also, i like the pen name. WAFFLES! _Hehe, waffles… my favorite food and part of my favorite quote! Hope you also like this first installment of TTSP!

CHAPTER 3:

_Amelia Delling: __Tsk tsk tsp language Raven. Very funny I like how you added the song in. Raven and BB are my favorite couple too. But I also love kid flash and jinx could you please do a one shot of them in here please. Amelia_ Actually, the song had been stuck in my head all day so I decided to base that day's one shot on that ^.^ as for the flinx thing, I'll be happy to write one for you. I'll just finish up the mini-series first. Though you'll get to read two since Bear07 also wants one and I want 2 write both a silly one and a serious one. So I hope they will be worth the small wait!

CHAPTER 4:

_Amelia Delling:__ Oooooo, I know who's it is bumble bee :p love your little one shots just random strokes of humor that are sooooooooooo funny! Amelia _Was it that predictable? Jijiji. Finally someone thinks I'm funny! xD jkjk. Thanks for your review!

_Bear07:__ Again I'm being very lazy but anyways... HILARIOUS! It cracked me up! I'm definitly lovine the daily updates. Please do one about Jinx And Kidflash it would make me feel loved and that would make me happy! :) continue with the funny stuff _Yayz! I knew the daily updates would make people happy. And no problem, though I'm gonna finish this mini-series up first before starting. Hehe. But u'll actually get to read two, a funny one AND a serious one! Cuz one's for you and the other for Amelia Delling… Anyways, I hope you'll like what's coming up and that it'll be worth the wait!

_Ducktape980: __LOLZ! Nice one! Sick 'em Raven! _(I'm not gonna put the other one that's just a piece of this one because it was probably just an accident OR whatever.) hehe. You gotta give Raven some credit, she's practically the daughter of the devil, but in a good way (?) anywayzz, thanks for the review! Hope you like this chap!


	6. Not a TTSP: Two Birds of a Feather

Explanation at bottom! Disclaimer in next chappie!

* * *

><p>"Hey Raven?"<p>

"Yeah Starfire?"

"What is this saying that people in purple and red always shout to me and Beats Boy mean, 'two birds of a feather flock together'?"

Raven's eyes widened.

"Um, well, they're just crazy people with dreams that will never come true."

"But I wish for everyone's dreams to come true. Why not theirs?"

"Ask Robin," was Raven's reply.

"Okay friend."

"Robin?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"What is that saying that people in purple and red always shout to me and Beast Boy, 'two birds of a feather flock together'?"

"Uh… they're just a bunch of idiotic people that have pipedreams."

"Funny, that is also what Raven told me."

"Ask Cyborg."

"As you wish."

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"What is this saying that people in purple and red yell at me and Beast Boy, 'two birds of a feather flock together'?"

Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Robin and Raven did not have the same reaction."

If Cyborg wasn't laughing before, he certainly was now.

"It-it means that-haha-that those people want Robin and Raven-haha-together. They probably hate you and BB, and that saying is their moto. That's it."

"Oh." Starfire said bluntly before she left the room.

Later on in her room she yelled out the window for all of Jump City to hear, "TWO BIRDS OF A FEATHER DO NOT FUCKING FLOCK TOGETHER!"

* * *

><p>I know it was short and not that funny but I woke up at five a.m. and is almost one a.m. and I was at Gold's Gym for 2 hours with my mother and afterwards I had to put some stuff together for my grandma and now my family's over at my house and I have a 4-year-old nephew I hafta entertain on the Wii and I have to look up every five seconds (not jk) to tell him that he can throw the stuff that he gets on Mario Kart -.- I know it's not TTSP nor is it Flinx, but I had to keep up with my updating daily promise. Hehe. Tomorrow will come the long awaited (not) Cheaper By The Dozen update, following a long awaited Running Away update (actually long awaited) and then TWO Messed Up updates! Yayz! The second part to TTSP and my first ever Flinx!<p> 


	7. Not a TTSP 2: Pirouette

This one's for Amelia Delling. Bear07, yours will come after the second part of TTSP! Though I guess you'll enjoy this one as well… Oh, and this isn't so much humor as it is fluff. ^w^

* * *

><p>"Now we will start with the pirouettes. First, place your foot…"<p>

"Kid Flash. What the hell are you doing?" Jinx asked, leaning on the doorframe. From the looks of it, Kid Flash was trying to learn ballet.

"Nothing important babe." He replied, trying to spin on his toe.

"It looks important. So tell me, why ballet? Why not another type of dance?" Jinx seemed very calm about possible signs that he was bi.

"Well, I just wanted to be as flexible as you."

"Then you should have tried Gymnastics. Now come with me. I'm sure you'll be a fast learner." Jinx smirked before walking out the room. Kid Flash turned the T.V. off before following.

"Now try it yourself." Jinx told her companion.

Kid Flash tried doing a cartwheel, but failed miserably. He tried doing it again and again, but each time he fell on his butt.

"Oh come on Wally! I know it's not _that _easy but it's not rocket science!"

"I'm sorry babe! You _know_ I'm not the flexible type!"

Jinx sighed, "Let's start with a hand-stand instead."

After an eternity of climbing the wall with his hands on the floor, Kid Flash decided he was ready for a real one. He managed to do one and as Jinx congratulated him, he fell on top of her.

Jinx landed with an OOOF!, sprawled on the floor under Kid Flash.

"Get off me!" Jinx retorted, a pink tint evident on her cheeks.

"I would if I could." He replied, his face the same color of his hair.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked nervously.

"Heh, um, well… You know those mat thingies on the walls?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they fell on me and now I can't get up."

"Can't you just get us through?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't wanna. I'm way comfier here." Kid Flash snuggled closer to her.

"WALLY!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Kid Flash teased with a cheeky grin.

"I am serious Wally! If you don't get this fucking thing off us right now, I'm gonna blast the cloth off your ass with my hexes."

"Oh but come on!"

"Wally."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Ta-da! I know it's short, but I still think it's kinda cute. TTSP is next. I just have severe writer's block on it… And to think that this started as a writer's block relief… And I learned my lesson, never promise chapters! Hehe. Anyways, until next time, toodles!<p> 


	8. TTSP 2: Of Kisses and Jealousy

_Last Time in TTSP…_

_Raven telepathically spun the bottle and it unceremoniously landed on Cyborg._

"_Truth or Dare?" Raven droned, void of any emotion._

"_Dare." Cyborg replied. Little did he know that it was a big mistake._

_Raven whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened._

"_Oh noooo way Raven, I am not doing that." Cyborg shook his head._

"_Ya hafta Sparky." Bumble Bee shot him a smile._

"_Oh fine, but I am so gonna regret this later."_

Cyborg walked up to Jinx, swooped her off her feet, and gave her a nice long kiss.

Kid Flash grew red from his face, as did Bumble Bee.

"WTF!" both of them yelled together in sync.

"You did NOT just do that!" Jinx shouted, her eyes glowed pink and her hands crackled with energy.

Cyborg pointed at Raven, "She made me do it! It's not my fault. You know it aint mean anything! It was just a dare. I wasn't even gonna do it! My body just did it itself!"

All three of them relaxed a little.

"Well, you _did _hafta do it, and it _was_ my spell that made you do it. Eh, it didn't mean anything, so let's leave it at that." Jinx said calmly.

"It actually sounds as if you did like it Jinx." Starfire noted.

Jinx flushed.

"YOU DID!" everyone shrieked.

"Let's get back to the game!" Robin yelled before any further discussion.

Cyborg was quick to grab the bottle, but didn't have a chance to spin because Beast Boy spoke up.

"Dudes, why don't we just play classic spin the bottle? The only rules are no fucking and no hugging. Cuz it's like we're still playing the game anyways, so let's make it official."

"*Yo no creia que Chico Bestia era inteligente." Mas told Menos.

"Hey, I have my moments!" Beast boy tried to defend himself.

"Sure you do Beast Boy," Raven told him dryly.

"But I do!"

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the game. Sparky, spin." Bumble Bee ordered.

Cyborg grumbled something about not taking orders from a woman but spun the bottle anyways. It landed on Robin. He groaned.

"Oh come on!" Robin yelled before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It gracefully stopped, pointing at Raven.

"Hell no! I don't want to get beat up by a jealousy driven alien with super-strength!" Raven chickened out.

"But you have to." Cyborg mocked her. It was time for him to get his sweet revenge.

Before anyone could discuss anything any further, Robin wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her into a kiss that was a bit _too _passionate if you ask a green changeling or a red-headed alien.

Raven happily complied and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Everyone just watched, well, everyone minus the Mexican twins. They were grossed out by their French-kissing but happy at the same time because that might mean that Starfire might soon be a single maiden.

"Why don't we just continue the game." Said a red-faced Beast Boy.

"We can't. Raven has to spin the bottle. Plus, it's just too much fun watching your girlfriend kiss another dude. What's even better is the fact that she used to like him." Kid Flash laughed.

By this time Robin was on top of Raven, and since they didn't want the twins traumatized (again), they decided to split them apart. **(A/N: I just realized that I'm a BBxRae RobxRae AND a RobxStar fan -.-) **Weirdly, they didn't budge. Raven looped her leg around Robin's waist, and he grabbed her thigh.

"This isn't make-out time! Get a room like Speedy and Aqualad or just stop!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

They broke apart and Raven wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Starfire ran out of the room and Robin followed her.

"Starfire wait! I can explain!" he yelled, chasing after the weeping alien.

"Well?" Beast Boy crossed his arms, clearly disappointed.

Raven just shrugged, "You've never kissed me before."

"Ooooooooh, you got burned." Cyborg and Kid Flash chuckled.

"How's that getting burned?" Jinx and Bumble Bee asked their boys.

Both of them shrugged.

"I vote on not playing this game." Jinx declared.

Everyone nodded, "Agreed."

Just then Robin came through the main doors with his Batman underwear over his head.

"You wear _Batman _underwear?" Raven asked. Robin just looked away.

"Can anyone help me?" he asked.

"Maybe Speedy or Aqualad could be of assistance. They would very much enjoy taking your undergarments off." came the voice of our favorite little alien. Her eyes glowed a menacing green and she had a scowl on her face as she walked in.

Beast Boy just walked up to him before yanking his underwear further up his ass.

"OOW! Beast Boy! You owe me twenty laps around the Tower tomorrow at six a.m. sharp!" Robin commanded.

"And you owe me my girlfriend's first kiss. Oh wait, you can't give me that." Beast Boy replied bitterly.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

"No le entiendo a la rasa Americana. [I don't understand the American race **(A/N: On behalf of Amelia Delling)**]" Mas whispered to his brother. Menos just shrugged.

"Let us just play a simple game of non-kissing dares, yes?" Starfire suggested. She decided to deal with Robin later and wanted to simply enjoy the night.

"Okay. Kid Flash, I dare you to walk in on Speedy and Aqualad in nothing but a man thong." Bumble Bee was quick to say a dare.

"No way Jose! They'd rape me! I'm too good-looking for them to resist me!" Kid Flash took a stand.

"Nosotros conosemos a un Jose! [We know a Jose]!" Mas and Menos shouted.

"Completely irrelevant." Beast Boy told them.

Raven covered Kid Flash up in black energy and soon enough, he was in a man thong. Worst of all, it was PINK.

"Look, you have two options. One, you do the dare, or two, you let us take a picture of you like that and post it on the internet. Your choice." Jinx said.

"And here I thought I made you a good person." Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

"He'll choose the latter." Robin chimed in, completely ignoring Kid Flash's protests.

"Nuh uh! I'd rather get raped than have a ton of homos jacking off at my picture!" Kid Flash shrieked and tried taking off the thong before realizing that that would make him naked.

"Then go!"

"Fiiiiine."

About a minute or so after he left the Titans could hear the sound of a girl screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" and, "HEY, LEAVE THAT ALONE!" They all laughed.

I know, sucky huh? But that's all I can do for now, sowy. The next TTSP will make up for this, but before that there will be a RobxStar chapter and Flinx chapter (in that order), to look forward to. Oh, and not all of the chapters will have a pairing. I'm just gonna try to fit loads of couples too. Oh, and updates will be more frequent after the whole family dilemma thing is solved. It's a long story, and I really don't feel like typing it again cuz I already did in my other story, Running Away. Review replies on chapter ten! Toodles!


	9. Not a TTSP: Getting Laid

Dang, I'm updating too slow… And the drabbles are short… Well, they _are _called drabbles for something, am I right? Anyways, let's get on with the story! Btw, its RobxStar and has mild (not) sexual humor. I don't find it too funny, but hey, I wrote it. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Starfire shouted, bursting through the common room doors.<p>

"Yeah Starfire?" Robin was lying on the couch, channel surfing. It had been a slow day for the Titans and even the Boy Wonder found time to relax.

"What is getting laid?" At that, the other two occupants of the room, Raven and Beast Boy, turned their heads. Beast Boy had been playing a handheld Game Station, while Raven had been sitting beside him on the other end of the couch, reading.

"Yeah, Robin. What _is _getting laid?" Beast Boy crooned his head, faking curiosity.

Robin fumed, Beast Boy snickering in reply.

"Um, Star, _where _did you get that from?" Raven asked before the two guys could say more. She had to admit that she was amused at the boys' antics, but she was curious as to where she had learned the term.

"Our friend Cyborg of course. He asked me if Robin had gotten laid and I was the cause."

"Did Cyborg really say that?" Robin spat out. Just then, Cyborg walked in through the common room doors, humming a tune.

"Did I say what now?" Unknowingly to Cyborg, he had walked into a trap.

"Would you care to explain to Starfire what getting laid is?" Robin told Cyborg with an evil glare.

"You should know, cuz I'm not the one getting laid, playboy." Cyborg retorted. With that said, he left the room, muttering something about the T-Car.

"Robin?" Starfire asked yet again.

"Yes?"

"What is a playboy and what does it have to do with getting laid?"

Robin groaned while Beast Boy roared with laughter on the floor. Raven merely let out a few chuckles at Robin's expense.

* * *

><p>Well, that was short. There's not much to say… So until next time! Toodles!<p> 


	10. Not a TTSP nor a Flinx: Fua!

There are a few things I have to say before I continue, starting with the least important. I know this is going viral, and the funny thing is that my family was saying Fua! long before they uploaded the original on Youtube. We are a Mexican family, but we aren't Mexican Curious. Secondly, and this isn't really something you guys need to know, tomorrow, July 9th, is my mom's 50th B-Day bash. She's never had a big party, so this is BIG. Her actual birthday is on the 11th, but it's better to have parties on Saturdays. And now, for the big shocker. My cousin, who is a Marine stationed in Afghanistan got his arm run over twice by a hummer. He's okay, but his mother is still worried sick. She just arrived a few days ago from Albuquerque, NM to visit for the month. But yeah. And also my mother's friend who almost passed away because of her diabetes. She weighs 400 lbs. and never took care of herself. She made it through the rough part, but there is still a lot ahead for her. I just wanted to inform you guys so that you would know that I'm not neglecting my stories for nothing. Did I mention my dad almost lost a job he's had for over 40 years because of all of his drunken nights? He didn't, but still. So yeah. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Titans East were on a visit to Titans West on account of it being a slow day for both teams. They liked to have some extra company since it kind of got boring interacting with the same four people every day. The three girls were chatting away, well, Starfire and Bumble Bee were chatting away, Raven just pretended to listen, her nose buried in a book. All of the boys, minus Mas and Menos, were also talking in another part of the common room, probably about how hot the girls were. Mas and Menos were in a corner of the room, giggling and laughing as they watched a video on Youtube. The video itself was in Spanish, so no one really paid it any mind as they didn't care.<p>

After watching the video, Mas and Menos, inspired, snuck into the kitchen to get some beer that Cyborg had stashed. They each opened one can of Miller Lite and started to gulp it down. The taste was bitter, but they still managed to drink it all. They got drunk with just the first can, on account of it being their first time ingesting alcohol and that they drank it so fast. The started walking, though mainly stumbling, towards the other Titans. They seemed to notice this and turned around, giving them all of their attention. Even Raven stopped reading to watch what they would do.

"FUA!" Menos shouted.

"Sacamos la fuerca y el poder! Fuaaa!" Mas shouted, leaning on his brother.

The other teen superheroes turned to look at each other, really confused and scarred for life.

"Friends, what is this fua of which they speak of?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy shoved Robin to her and shouted, "Robin will explain! Wont you Robin?"

Everyone ran for the door leaving a fuming Robin, confused Starfire, and Mas and Menos shouting Fua!

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! Review if you want please! Toodles!<p> 


	11. Again, Not a TTSP nor a Flinx: CheckUp

Robin walked into the common room for an innuendo check-up on his team. It had been a slow day for the young heroes, and their leader expected to see his teammates doing the things they always did. To his surprise, they weren't. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his friends were up to.

The first thing that startled him was seeing Starfire with an excessive amount of eye-liner and black highlights over her fire-colored hair. She was listening to music on an iPod, but didn't have earphones, enabling everyone else to listen. What Robin heard wasn't pretty.

As he tore his eyes away from the gothic alien, he noticed Cyborg cooking on the stove. It was definitely not a rare sight, except for the fact that what he was cooking was white and smelled nothing like meat. Yes indeed, he was cooking tofu.

On the couch Beast Boy was reading a book. Not a comic nor a manga, but a hard-cover book. He was deep in thought, lost in the world of a magnificent tale. Beside him was Raven, playing a videogame. A videogame! Mega Monkeys 4 on the new Gamestation XL. Seeing his friends doing things that were practically in their respective I'm-never-gonna-do list came as a shock to Robin, and he quickly turned on his heel and headed back to the evidence room, not wanting to find out what tricked his friends into doing those abnormal things. He'd rather try finding more leads on Slade.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally, I updated! Yeah, I just lost my muse for a while there but from now on, I think updates will be more frequent. I was thinking of making TTSP a separate story and making it longer, but I don't know. What do you guys think? And if not, I'm still going to finish it, I just think that making it a real story, maybe my inspiration for it will grow. I really don't know. And for my other stories, yes they will be updated, but they'll be going through some final changes before I continue with them, but it won't be long. Hasta luego, toodles!<p> 


	12. Flinx: Hair Dye

Hehe ^.^' I felt like posting something so here you guys go! The second Flinx for Bear07, thought I don't know if you still read this but... Well, moving on, yes, I know the hair dye in shampoo thing has been overdone and I'm not even sure it works, but who cares? Aaaaanyways, I'm not sure I'm updating my other stories until much later :\ Sorry guys, but alas, they will be finished! Just not now… Onward with the story

* * *

><p>"WALLY! YOU BASTARD!" a fuming Jinx shouted, stomping out the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her, the steam of the shower making its way through the rest of the apartment. Drops of red hair dye dripped from her head, and her eyes glowed an electric pink, same as her hands.<p>

The speedster peeked his head around from a corner and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I got you a matching Kid Flash lingerie set and thought it would be a nice touch?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and giving the enchantress a seductive look.

"Run." Jinx said in a deadpan and then she lunged. Kid Flash gave an unmanly 'EEP!' and then ran for dear life. After she took three steps she was sure he was in China, so she didn't really worry about chasing him. She just went back into the restroom with a satisfied smirk.

"Wimp."

* * *

><p>So yeah, it's short. Sorry about that, I just wanted to update really. Hehe. And I just need a few more opinions for me to officially make TTSP a story. So review! You know, if you want. Hehe. I hope you guys liked it. Toodles!<p> 


	13. Lucy

I'm back! Again… Fudging school is consuming my time so much I fricken hate it. T.T I have two major projects due in two weeks, but after those are done and over with I'll be as free as a bird. Christmas vacation will be a good time for me to start up again on writing my other stories, so I'm looking forward to that. I wrote this on inspiration of the song that's mentioned, Lucy by Skillet, you should hear it, it's awesome. On with the story! And by the way, Beast Boy and Raven are about 19 in the story, and Cyborg's around 21. And yes, this is a melancholy snippet, so be warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Lucy by Skillet

* * *

><p>"Don't do it Raven!" Beast Boy sobbed, "Please, don't."<p>

"Why should I not? It's going to ruin our lives if I don't go through with this." Raven shouted back, tears streaming from her eyes.

"But you can't take it back! You might regret this later, and you'll have to live with the guilt in your heart forever! That goes for me too, since I couldn't stop it! We made the first mistake, we can't change that, but let's not do a second one."

"You think I don't know that? But I just can't Gar! It's just…"

Unknowingly to them, a close acquaintance was eavesdropping on their little feud. He was creating a plan to stop the two lovers' dispute, and he was sure that he'd go through with it. The metal man jogged back to his room, snatched a stereo from his nightstand, and sped back to the quarreling pair. He made sure the correct CD was in the device, and once he was sure, ran full speed ahead to the disputing couple.

As he neared their hall, he could hear their resounding voices full of agony and despair. He sighed and tried to speed up, but his sprint was already at an all-time high. He just hated to hear or see the two fight. They were like younger sibling to him, and they made each other content, which was something he valued. They also made a pretty cute couple, though one might think it ironic that the two who argued most in the team in the beginning ended up together now. Right now, all that mattered was that they make up. And although he knew he shouldn't put his two cents worth in on most fights between two friends, this was something he needed to do.

He arrived at the door just walked in, screeching at the duo to shut the hell up. They did as they were told, both taking this time to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"What do you want Cyborg?" Raven asked meekly, trying but failing miserably at sounding menacing.

"Just listen to this, the both of you. Now I don't know exactly what it is you two were fighting about, but hopefully you two will be able to solve your problem after hearing this." Cyborg answered. He hit play on the stereo and the melody started to play.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<br>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
><em>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<em>  
><em>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance<em>  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give<em>  
><em>And they can't help me make amends<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
><em>I never wanted anything so bad<em>  
><em>Here we are for a brand new start<em>  
><em>Living the life that we could've had<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Just another moment in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'll see you in another life in Heaven<em>  
><em>Where we never say goodbye<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
><em>Here we are for a brand new start<em>  
><em>I got to live with the choices I've made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>I've got to live with the choices I've made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

The couple had tears in their eyes once again, and Raven gave Beast Boy a profound hug. He returned it as she said, "I won't do it Gar, I promise. I'll go through with it. I'm sorry for not seeing it your way before. I'm so sorry," she bawled.

"It's okay Rae. It's all right. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see. Don't worry about it." The changeling rocked her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Cyborg took this as his cue to leave, and promptly exited the room with his stereo in hand and a smug and satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! I know that most of you will get what they were fighting about, and yes, the song is actually about the same thing, but I'd still like to hear what you think they were fighting about in your reviews! That is, if you want to. Whoever gets it right gets a virtual cookie! And review replies will probably be done in one chapter without a one-shot, because of the fact I've been slacking off and there's gonna be a ton. But let me shut up now and let you enjoy other fellow authors' stories! Until next time, Toodles!<p> 


	14. Ying Yang

"Raven! Get your ass back here!"

"Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"To get your ass back in here! I'm sick of you running every time we have an argument! It's always about the same damn things and we never fix them!"

Raven turned back around, her eyes split into four. She flew towards the changeling and growled. "You fucking think_ I'm_ the one to blame?! ALL I've done is watch you walk away from me or just plain ignore me _all the fucking time!_ I've_ always_ stayed, wanting to fix things because I care! NowI just want to cool off before I tear you to pieces limb by fucking limb! I'm just sick of it! You always get to leave; now I'M leaving!" And with that she disappeared with a swirl of her cape.

"Raven! No!" The green man's pleas fell on deaf ears. He collapsed back on their bed and began to weep. His whimpers were muffled by a silk pillow, but he constantly fussed and moved about. After about a half hour he stood and went to the bathroom, washing his face and smoothing out his uniform.

Changeling morphed into a green raven and flew out the room through the window. He headed towards the city in hopes of finding a gift that would be able to most appropriately express his apology. He ended up in front of a small dilapidated jewelry store, and an item caught his attention.

* * *

><p>When a green bird perched on Raven's shoulder, she didn't even flinch. She maintained her catatonic state and continued to stare out into the bay, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin on her forearms, marveling at the warm dancing hues that somehow could blend with the cool blue of the water as the sun began to set.<p>

The bird hopped off the lavender haired girl and morphed back into his humanoid form. He stood directly in front of his lover and stared deeply into her eyes. She met his gaze, her expression unwavering. He got on one knee and pulled out a box. Her eyes doubled in size and she stared at the man in front of her in dumfounded shock.

"Look, Raven. I know that we've been having a lot of problems lately, but I know we can get through them. I love you too much to throw you away over some stupid fight, and I'm sure you feel the same. Now sorry to disappoint you," he smirked and his signature fang popped out, "buuuut this isn't a proposal. Well it is, but not your conventional one." He pulled out a necklace, a pendant on a simple silver chain. The pendant was of a green yang sign. "Will you be my other half? The half that keeps me balanced and grounded?"

Raven just nodded, at a loss for words.

"Look, I got mine as a manly guy bracelet. It's a purple ying. They fit together perfectly though." Changeling rolled up his sleeve a bit and showed her his bracelet. Raven giggled.

"I love you so much."

"So do I."

* * *

><p>Just a quick one-shot I whipped up right now while in Journalism class. I shall update Raven's Stomach Bug soon, for anyone who still cares .-. No promises though. Drama drama drama. Damn high school. Enjoy! Toodles! ~EBWHW43<p> 


End file.
